


Element of Surprise

by PadawanRyan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hogwarts Professors, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared from the world after defeating Voldemort. When he is asked to be the new DADA professor at Hogwarts, he decides to return, and brings three surprises with him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

"Twelve years...mark this day."

The bottle shattered as it hit the ground. Muttering to himself, he wondered exactly how many drinks he'd had. "Twelve years since I last saw him; twelve years I've cursed this day; twelve years I've wondered..."

"Severus, I can't help but notice you're drinking yourself away again?"

"Twelve years since I pushed him out the door..."

"Still dwelling on it, I see."

"Damnit, Albus!" he cried, turning his back toward the elder man. "Why did I push him away? One could only dream of that kind of love, yet I threw it away! Why, Albus?"

"One cannot say why we do these things."

"You know! You always know everything!"

"You were afraid, Severus. You didn't want to love him because you were afraid of losing him."

"How could I have been so foolish?"

"Everyone makes their own mistakes. The importance in it all is that you correct these mistakes."

"How? Nobody has seen him in twelve years, not even those friends of his. Chances are, nobody will!"

"I assure you my boy, you will get your chance."

Turning to leave, the elder man added in a soft murmur, "Sooner than you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone knows, this is the first fanfic that I'm really taking seriously. This is not randomly typed out of boredom, this is all written out in a notebook of mine. I have already written a fair amount, and am typing that fair amount up now before it becomes too much do do at once. There may be gaps of a few days and possibly a week before any updates from what I manage to type today, as I plan to write more before I type any more of it. Please enjoy this story, thank you.


	2. Chapter One: The Letters

"Tonight...tonight..."

A sudden burst of magical energy awoke Harry Potter instantly from his sleep-talk. Startled, he began to look around. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and looked around into the darkness. Another burst of magical energy had Harry throwing away his bedsheets and running from his room. A soft cry came from down the hall, and he quickly made his way toward it. Harry picked up his frightened one year old daughter and held her close to his chest.

"There there, Aylena, I'm here," he whispered as he fled her room.

Upon entering the hall, he was pleased to notice that his two eleven year old boys come from their rooms, unharmed although confused. Before either had the chance to say anything, Harry had grasped onto one's shoulder, and began to urge him down the hall, as the other followed behind. The three of them ran down the stairs, and Harry whisked the boys into the library, quickly closing the door upon entry.

"Jamie, Siri, do you remember the conversation we had on how I ward and conceal the house for our safety?"

The boys nodded, so Harry continued, "Well, someone's breaking through the wards at the moment."

Harry leaned back against one of his many bookshelves, still clutching little Aylena close to him. He motioned for the boys to do the same. The younger of the boys, who happened to be only three minutes younger, attempted to look out the window. Harry grabbed onto the boy's pyjama sleeve and pulled him back.

"Don't, it may not be safe."

"Dad," the elder boy began, "The dark times are over, aren't they? What is this? Why is this happening?"

Opening his mouth to speak, Harry felt nothing come out, as he was at a loss for words when he realized a tawny owl was flying in through his window. The owl dropped three letters from it's talons, each letter making it's way toward it's owner. The boys looked confused, as throughout the years, neither of them had ever recieved any post; their looks of confusion turned into more as they looked from the front to the back of the envelopes. Both were hesitant to open the envelopes, which Harry was glad for, as he wasn't thrilled in letting them. Curiously, he looked down toward his own letting, noticing something on the face of the envelope.

"Dad," came the voice of the younger twin, interrupting his father's thoughts. "Can we open them?"

Nervousness overcame Harry again when he heard his son's question. There was the slight chance that the letters were hexed, and he was not about to submit his children to something like that. After glancing down at his now sleeping daughter, he turned his attention to his two curious sons. Another item seemed to catch his attention seconds later; the face of their envelopes, and the emblem on it. The boys' letters came from the same place as their father's. Nodding, Harry gave them permission to open the letters. The two ripped open the envelopes and pulled out pieces of parchement.

"Dear Mr. Potter -"

"- we are pleased to inform you -"

"- that you have been accepted -"

"- at Hogwarts School -"

"- of Witchcraft and Wizardy."

Harry paled as he listened to his boys read their letters. He had always known that this day would come, he just hadn't prepared himself for it. The young voices were drowned out as Harry began to wonder who had broken down his wards and sent the owl. A small smile creeped up opon his lips as he muttered, "Albus Dumbledore." Two sets of green eyes peered up to Harry's own emeralds, and his expression became serious again.

Shifting Aylena slightly on his shoulder, he began to tear open his own envelope. His hands shook nervously as he did so, and as he read his letter, shivers crawled up his spine. Paling even more when he read what was on the parchement caused his boys to send him worried faces. Unsure of how long Harry had spent just staring at his letter, he snapped out of his daze, when his daughter began to stir.

"James, do me a favour? Floo Uncle Remus. Quick."


	3. Chapter Two: Attempt at Reasoning

"Dumbledore wants you to teach?"

"Come off it, Remus. You know I'm qualified enough with everything I've been through."

"Yes, I do! This is why I don't understand how you could possibly think of turning this down!" Remus Lupin cried, placing his teacup down on the coffee table.

"I just can't go back there. I can't face him, not after all that's happened," Harry explained.

Remus was about to speak again when he noticed the flames of Harry's fireplace turn to from a fiery red to a rich green. Moments later, a young teenage boy tumbled out of the fire, his mousy brown hair all toustled up. He was followed almost instantly by a young girl, who only seemed a couple years younger than him. As she stood up, her long blue hair suddenly became a short bleached bob, and both her and the boy began to brush themselves off. Within seconds, two young boys with long black hair, pale skin, green eyes and glasses ran in. Excitement burned in them when they noticed the sooty boy and girl standing in the family room.

"Timmy! Manda!" the elder twin cried, as the other squeaked out, "Come up quickly, we have something to show you!"

Harry turned back to Remus as the kids disappeared, asking, "Did you know your children were coming over here?"

"No, but I certainly hoped they would."

"Tonks is moody again today, I suppose?"

Taking a sip of tea, Remus muttered, "Wouldn't I know it."

"Oh, just think, you'll have another baby soon! Don't you miss the days when Timothy and Amanda couldn't talk?"

"I could say the same for you about James and Sirius."

"Hey, I love to hear their voices. They're little Marauders already, just like their grandfather...and Uncle Remus, of course," Harry told the godfather of his children. "And I cannot wait until Aylena starts talking!"

"You don't at all fear that she may turn out like her father?"

"That," Harry began, "Is one of the reasons I don't want to return to Hogwarts."

"Oh, Harry, put that all behind you! Have a little fun!"

In that moment, Harry began to put a little more thought into the whole idea. He knew it would be hard to return, and not only the teaching component involved. Quite honestly, he found that the teaching component of this job would be the least difficult part of returning. His thoughts wer subsided for a moment when the elder of his twins ran in the room.

"Dad, Aylena is up. I think she's hungry."

"Thanks, James. I'll be up in a minute," Harry replied as his son ran off.

He then turned to Remus, saying, "Give me a moment."

As Harry made his way up the stairs and toward his daughter's room, he continued his previous thoughts about accepting the teaching job. Picking up his little girl and cuddling her against his chest, he wondered if he was truly ready to expand his life. His boys had met no other children than Timothy and Amanda Lupin; no other adults than Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Hogwarts' mediwitch Poppy Pomphrey, who had delivered all three of Harry's children. Descending down the stairs and entering his family room, he came to a decision.

"Remus, I'm going to be a teacher."


	4. Chapter Three: Return to Hogwarts

"James, Sirius, do you remember what I told you?"

It was now August 31st, and Harry was about to leave for Hogwarts. Heading off a day before the Hogwarts Express, he was leaving his children in the care of Nymphadora Tonks, their godmother and Remus' fiancée. Harry was taking Aylena with him, and Remus was going to accompany him as he returned to the world he thought he'd never see again. Standing in Remus' family room, he held on to his sleeping daughter, and looking down at his boys.

James and Sirius simultaneously began to recite the rules. "No flying higher than our own bodies."

"No pranks or stupid jokes."

"No brewing unassigned or illegal potions."

"No fighting or duelling."

"Do our homework thoroughly and completely."

"Call you 'professor' in class."

"No sneaking around under the invisibility cloak."

Harry chuckled, "Okay, I get it. You know the rules. Are you going to behave for Aunt Tonks tonight?"

Sirius grinned, "We'll be angels for Auntie Nymphie."

"Siri, don't call her that."

"Yeah," James laughed, "She'll kick our asses!"

"James! Language!"

"Sorry, dad."

"Okay boys, this is it. Tomorrow, our lives will change forever," Harry told his children. "You will behave yourselves. Now, Uncle Remus and I have to go. I will see you two tomorrow. Be nice to Tim and Amanda."

The twins nodded, just as Remus entered the room. Moments later, both he and Harry had disapparated with a loud crack. The next place they found themselves was right on the edge of Hogsmeade Village. Harry quickly glanced down to Aylena, who stirred a bit but remained asleep. A nod coming from Remus, who was holding on to Harry's trunk, meant that it was time to move forward and head up to the Hogwarts castle. Peering up to what was always his home as a teenager, Harry felt his stomach churn.

As the two reached the Hogwarts grounds, Harry felt as if he wanted to faint. Remembering that he was still carrying Aylena on his shoulder, he tried to gather some courage inside, as he desperately wanted to remain in one piece. He stopped as he reached the entrance doors, and took a big gulp. Remus placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder when he noticed this.

"It will be fine, Harry. I'm here for you, you'll survive."

Harry nodded, and together, he and Remus entered the building. Footsteps echoed as they walked down the long corridor and past the Great Hall, catching the attention of anyone who passed by. Stares were directed at Harry, not only because he was the Boy-Who-Lived and had been gone for so long, but also because of the sleeping infant on his shoulder. It was not long until they had a tall older woman heading their way.

"Harry Potter! It's been too long!"

"Professor McGonagall."

"Please, it's Minerva now, Harry," she told him, before turning to Remus. "Remus. Nice to see you again. How is the family?"

Remus opened his mouth to reply when he noticed an ol wizard with a long white beard coming toward them, saying, "Ah, Harry, there you are!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for those who are wondering, 'Aylena' is pronounced like Eileen with an 'a' on the end. I changed the spelling to make it seem more interesting or appropriate for a little girl, which is supposed to be Harry's reasoning in the story as well.


	5. Chapter Four: Small Reunion

"Albus, am I in the right place to say that you were completely out of your mind to invite me back here?"

"Ah, but did you not accept your post?"

Harry smiled, "I must be a foolish man, but yes, I accepted."

"Excellent!" Albus then came a little closer, asking, "And do you intend to allow your sons to do their schooling here?"

"Sons?" Minerva queried, confused.

"Of course," Harry replied, ignoring Minerva's question. "There's no place better than Hogwarts."

"Right you are. Now, I assume you wish for your daughter to stay with you?"

"Yes, I would."

"Excuse me," Minerva began, "But where is her mother?"

"There is no mother, I birthed her myself, as I did my boys, too."

"Where...or who...is the father?"

Remus then spoke up, "Trust me, when you see James and Sirius Potter, you will know."

"James and Sirius? You don't think those names are at all...troublesome?"

Harry laughed, "Oh, I do. They're exactly like their namesakes."

"If not worse," Remus muttered under his breath.

"So Harry," Albus spoke up, "Would you like to see your quarters?"

Harry nodded, and followed Albus as the old man began to walk off, Remus trailing beside Harry. Again, stares were directed their way, and every few minutes or so, someone would come over to fawn over the sleeping Aylena. Finally, the three of them came to a portrait of a small sallow looking woman. Albus gave the password, "Gingersnaps," and lead both Harry and Remus inside. Smiling, Remus remembered these as his quarters when he took up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, many years back. A gasp was soon heard beside him.

"Oh wow," Harry breathed out, surprised, "This is wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it, Harry," Albus smiled.

"Is there - ?"

"Yes, down the hall," Albus replied, pointing toward a hallway on his right, "And it's the third door on your left. Already set up, I'm sure it will be to your liking. Of course, your personal items may be added if you'd like."

Instantly, Harry began down the hall, and slowly pushed open the third door on his left. Eyes bulged as he saw the room before him; a beautifully decorated nursery, covered in a light purple with a delicate porcelin-looking crib off in the corner. It took him a moment to snap back to reality, and when he did, he moved swiftly toward the crib. Placing his daughter down amongst the pillows in the infant's bed, Harry smiled at how peaceful she looked. He exited the room moments later, returning to the main room, where Albus and Remus had been speaking.

"I take it that the nursery is indeed to your liking?" Albus asked, noticing Harry's lack of child as he returned.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, my boy. Now, I'm sure you're hungry, would you like to join the staff or dine in here?"

"I'll dine in here, thanks. Remus, will you stay with me?"

"Why not? I'm sure Tonks is doing fine with the kids."


	6. Chapter Five: The Hogwarts Express

"Come on, kids! Don't doddle!"

A heavily pregnant Nymphadora Tonks was walking through King's Cross station with Timothy, Amanda, James and Sirius. All four kids were set to go off on the Hogwarts Express that morning, pushing their dollys with their trunks on them. Tonks, as she was called due to her dislike for her given name, halted the children when they came across a barrier in between platforms nine and ten.

"James, Sirius, do you know how to get onto the platform?"

When they boys shook their heads, Tonks motioned for Timothy to go ahead and demonstrate. They were not too surprised when they noticed their friend run his dolly toward the barrier and disappear into it, as their father tried to make sure the boys were no strangers to magic growing up, as he had been. Amanda went next, vanishing just as her brother had. Sirius decided he wanted to go next, and nervously ran toward the barrier. He blinked his eyes in surprise when he saw all the other families on the other side; mothers hugging their children before letting go of them for an entire school year. Moments later, James had appeared behind his twin, accidentally bumping him slightly as he did. Tonks came along within seconds and smiled.

"Well, you four, I don't know what else to say. You all grow up so fast. James and Sirius, behave, and listen to your dad; Amanda, please do not morph into your teachers, or anyone; and Timothy, look after your sister and your cousins."

"No worries, mum. I can take care of the tykes," Timothy replied.

"Good. Now, you three," she began, looking toward Amanda and the twins, "Enjoy your first year. Remember, you've got six more to look forward to. And you," she continued, turning to face her son, "Don't spend this year the way you did you last, with that troublemaker, Sheldon Weasley."

"Mum, I'm a third year now. I'm much more mature!"

"I seriously doubt. Now, go on, have fun!"

Tonks waved to the kids as they board the train. Once on the train, the twins and Amanda found themselves instantly seperated from Timothy, so they decided to find their own place to sit. Coming along a compartment down at the end of the train, the three first years entered it and took their seats, the twins on one side and Amanda sitting across. It was then that James felt curious.

"Where did your brother go?" he asked Amanda after moments of silence.

"Probably to see his friends, those dufuses, Sheldon and Michael and Kammi and -"

Amanda was cut off when a confused looking blonde stumbled into their compartment, yelling, "Go away," behind her.

"Who are you?" Amanda asked.

"Um, I'm Emma. Emma Wood. How about you?"

"Amanda Lupin. These two are my cousins, James and Sirius Potter."

"Potter?" Emma asked, her eyes going wide, "Are you related to the great Harry Potter?"

"Uh...yeah, he's our dad," Sirius told her.

"Wow! My parents told me all about him! You guys are so lucky. So," she continued, taking a seat beside the only other girl in the compartment, "What houses do you hope to be sorted into?"

"Gryffindor," the three replied in unison.

"Ohh, me too! Both my parents were Gryffindors. On the Quidditch team, actually."

"My mum was in Hufflepuff, but my dad was a Gryffindor," spoke Amanda.

James then piped up, "Our dad was a Gryffindor."

"What about your mum?" Emma asked.

"We don't have a mum. We never did."


	7. Chapter Six: The Sorting

"Okay, thank you so much, Remus!"

Harry stepped outside the portrait and into the corridor, smiling and waving to Remus, who agreed to watch Aylena during the Sorting Ceremony. Walking through the corridor, he could feel himself becoming a little queasy, although hid it with the slight bit of surprise that crept upon his face. There were so many people who he looked forward to seeing, as well as a select few who he wished not to see again, but he knew he couldn't hide forever. He continued walking, and took a deep breath as he entered the Great Hall.

For a moment, he was breathless; everything was as he remembered it. The atmosphere was warm, the candles were lit, and there were smiling people everywhere. Smiling to himself, Harry made his way up to the staff table, attracting the attention of nearly everyone around. Happy faces came to him from the Gryffindors, as well as the staff, but Harry's own smile grew as he heard a familiar voice ahead of him.

"Harry James Potter!"

Running toward him with a giant grin upon her face was a young woman, not much older than him if any, with long bushy brown hair. Engulfing him in a great hug, she cried, "Harry, it's been so long! Where on Earth have you been?"

"Hermione...I'm Professor Potter now."

"Then you should know that I am Professor Granger now, too."

"Muggle Studies, of course. Anyway, where have you been hiding yourself?"

Walking up to the staff table with Hermione, he replied, "We'll talk about that later. Now, I would just like to concentrate on the sorting."

Taking a seat beside Hermione at the table, Harry watched as Minerva led the group of first years down into the Hall. He grinned as he noticed his sons within the crowd, deep in conversation with Amanda, and a blonde girl who was assumed to be a new friend. Hermione clearly noticed the boys, as she shot Harry a questioning look; his reply to her unspoken query was written all over his face. Minerva stopped the young students students when they reached a small stool, which upon it sat an old battered hat.

"Now," she began, "The sorting shall begin. All of you will be seated up here, the sorting hat will be placed on your heads, and you will be told which of the four houses you will be living in for the next seven years."

Minerva picked up the hat and read off her piece of parchement, "Aho, Jeveline!"

A small redheaded girl stepped up to the stool, and as she sat, the hat was place upon her head. Almost instantly came the cry, "RAVENCLAW!"

Applauding, Harry soon found himself distracted as he noticed his former Potions Master was absent from the ceremony. For a moment, he wondered if his former professor was even still teaching, but he was brought out of his thought to applaud Amanda Lupin, who'd been sorted into Gryffindor. He knew Remus and Tonks would be proud of their little girl, who was at the time supporting a pink mullet.

"Potter, James!"

Nearly the entire Hall went silent as they watched the raven-haired boy step up to the stool. Minerva placed the hat on his head, and it began speaking to him, "Ah, I see a complex being here inside your head. You've got the cunning mind of a Slytherin, but it is overruled by a brave heart. I suppose it will have to be...GRYFFINDOR!"

Applaud was heard all around, but silence reigned again as Minerva called out the next name.

"Potter, Sirius!"

"Another complex being here," the hat told him as he felt it touch to his head, "Just like your brother, similar to the younger of your fathers. Cunning worthy of Slytherin, but bravery and a golden heart win out."

The hat paused for a moment before calling out, "GRYFFINDOR!"


	8. Chapter Seven: Explanations

"Harry, when were you going to tell me that you have two sons?"

Harry smiled to his best friend, "I didn't have much time to say much, did I?"

"I love their names. Any chance they are like the original James and Sirius?"

"Oh, trust me, 'Mione...they are no different."

"Well, I suppose they get it from you."

"My dad, more like."

"What about their father?"

Harry's face hardened slightly, "I've no idea what you mean."

"Harry, after he broke your heart, you left rather abruptly! Now you come here two eleven year old boys that you have been hiding, and you expect no one to notice the logic behind it all?"

Face falling, he knew Hermione was far too smart to believe any cover stories he could come up with. The two walked together down the corridor, seeming only to be on a random walk than heading toward a specific destination. Within seconds, they had reached the courtyard, and Hermione pulled Harry aside to sit beside her on the nearest bench. Sighing, he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"They're his, and thank God they act nothing like him!"

"They look like him, though. They've got your eyes, nose and eyesight, but his general look."

"I know. The boys also inherit his love for potion making."

"Don't think so negatively, Harry. You've got two beautiful boys."

Smiling ever slightly, Harry replied, "I know. I love them so much."

"So have you any others to be accounted for? Did you meet anyone else, perhaps?"

"Just one, a baby girl. And no, I found no one else."

"Then...what? Is she - ?"

"Yes, she's his too. It's a complicated story."

"May I hear it?"

"Okay...about two years ago, I found a vial of his blood amongst my old school stuff. Remember when I was ill after the final battle, and he made me that blood transfusion mixture?" As Hermione nodded, he continued, "I spent nearly three months continuously recreating an impregnation potion with his blood. It's pretty difficult, so it took me a few tries, but I had to have another baby; another of his."

"What's her name?"

"Aylena Lillian, after her grandmothers."

"That's so sweet!"

"As much as he's hurt me, I love her...all three of them...so much."

"That's beautiful thinking, Harry."

"They're my family, I can't help but love them."

Neither heard the footsteps walking away behind them, belonging to a tall dark-haired man, who only happened to hear the last sentence spoken. His heart felt cold as he stormed away down the corridor.

"Potter's got a family. It seems the brat's moved on."


	9. Chapter Eight: Potions 101

"It looks really creepy down here...I wonder when the professor will arrive."

Sirius shrugged at the comment that came from behind him, coming from Amanda Lupin no doubt. Both of the boys were sitting in a dark dungeon classroom, surrounded by many nervous students. There were rumors about their professor, and all but the Slytherins were frightened. Moments later, the door banged open, and in swept a tall pale man with dark hair and black billowing robes. He was clearly not present at the sorting, as he seemed like a stranger to most others than the Slythering students. Standing in front of the class, he put on a warning face, which told everyone that he was the one in charge.

"I will have no tolerance for poor abilities or lack of respect in my class," the professor began, "And those who feel the need to test my patience will be sorted out in detention. I wish not to explain myself to you, so I have the procedure here on the board. Begin."

James and Sirius grinned to each other, knowing perfectly well of their high abilities in Potions.

"James? Sirius?"

The boys turned around to see Amanda and Emma looking confused. "Could you help us? We have no idea what we're doing."

"Sure," James replied as he and Sirius sorted through the girls' ingredients.

"Misters Potter and Potter, am I to believe that you are trying to...cheat?"

"No sir," Sirus told his frightening looking professor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for failing to speak the truth!"

James felt hurt, "But sir, he was telling the truth."

"Yeah. You see, Amanda and Emma here -"

"- were a little confused -"

"- and since we're so familiar with Potions -"

"- we decided to offer them a hand."

The professor raised an eyebrow and scowled at the boys, "I doubt your father has any abilities in the subject, therefore making me wonder how his offspring could be so familiar with such a thing. I will not stand your insolence. Twenty points from Gryffindor, from you each, for your impertinence, and you will serve detention on Friday night."

Sirius looked dumbstruck, "But -"

"Silence! Would you like another detention?"

Sirius kept his mouth shut as the professor simply replied, "Good."

The twins turned back to their own desk and began to work on their mixtures, matching scowls upon their faces. Since they had recieved their letters in the early weeks of summer, they had heard much about Hogwarts from their dad, including the 'snarky git' of a Potions Master. While pouring some chopped up snakeskin into his cauldron, James decided that there must have been no change in the professor, as he seemed as bad if not worse than his dad described. Sirius came to the same conclusion, and made himself a mental note to later ask his dad about it.

"Pour what you've completed into the provided vials and hand them in. You are then dismissed," the professor told the class.

Smiling, Sirius held up their vial, "I think you will be quite impressed."

"Sirius and James Potter!" The boys whipped around to see their father dashing in. "Oh. Severus. Are you finished yet, or do you mind if I take the boys for a moment?"

"Please refrain from using my given name, Potter. They are already dismissed, take them."

"Thank you. Come on, boys. Uncle Remus will need your help for the night."


	10. Chapter Nine: Responsibility

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Boys," Harry began, "I need you two to show me you can be responsible. Can you do that for me?"

When both nodded, he continued, "Okay. Aunt Tonks has gone into labour, she firecalled my quarters to say so. Uncle Remus is there watching your sister, but he needs to accompany Tonks to St. Mungo's. What I need you to do is watch your sister. I realize that you still have one more class today, but that's my class. I am letting you off today, but expect homework."

The twins groaned, but when Harry gave a disapproving stare, they nodded. "I'm trusting you, don't let me down."

As Harry turned to walk away, he hadn't noticed the sounds of footsteps and robes flying around a close corner, although he could hear whispers behind him; whispers which were accompanied by two mischievious giggles. Shaking his head, Harry turned around and pointed his wand toward the backs of the third generation of Hogwarts troublemakers.

"James Severin Potter and Sirius Remi Potter! Empty your pockets now!"

James and Sirius turned, looks of guilt plastered all over their faces. They slowly reached into their pockets and pulled out a couple small items, which with a flick of Harry's wand, went straight from their hands. Harry studied the items for a moment before noticing on the wrapping that they must be candies, and gave a small chuckle. Looking right at his boys, a look of amusement failing to leave his face, moved slightly closer.

"Where did you get these?"

"Tim," Sirius replied.

"Well actually," James began, "Sheldon Weasley, because he's the one who gave them to Tim."

"Just go," Harry told his boys, waving his hand as he turned around again.

The next classes, which were the last classes of the day, had already begun, and a few people wondered why two eleven year old boys were not headed toward any classroom. Within time, the twins had reached the portrait of the sallow woman, which Harry had previously shown them as his quarters. Sirius muttered the password, and the portrait swung open, allowing the boys entrance. Almost instantly after stepping inside, Remus ran over and placed an awake and happy Aylena into James' arms.

"I just fed her moments ago, she probably won't need to eat for a while. Your dad will take care of that if he hasn't joined me at St. Mungo's later. If he has, then summon a house-elf to help," Remus was explaining. "You may take her for a walk around the castle or grounds, but please, just be careful."

Seconds later, Remus disappeared into the green flames of the fireplace, and Sirius turned to James, asking, "What do we do now?"

"Let's take her out to the courtyard. It would be nice to let her walk a bit, too."

The boys, with Aylena still in James' arms, exited through the portrait and headed down in the direction of the courtyard. There was barely a soul in the corridors, except for the select few teachers or students who had a free period. All seemed to stare at the boys; two first years out of class and carrying around a baby. An older girl or two would stop and tickle Aylena. Soon enough, the boys heard footsteps behind them. They didn't dare to turn around, but as they entered the courtyard, Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw an out of breath bushy-haired woman, who appeared to have been running.

"James and Sirius Potter, am I right?"

"It depends who wants to know," came Sirius' reply.

"My...you sound just like your father..."

James looked away from Aylena's obsidian eyes to ask, "You know our father?"

"Of course I do. Both of them, your dad and your father. I was very good friends with your dad as a child. You two look a lot like the both of them, you know...oh, sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Professor Granger, but you may call me Hermione."

Looking down at Aylena, a face of awe present, she smiled, "Oh my...she looks almost exactly like Sev..."

Sirius' head whipped up, "Sev? Professor, who's Sev? Is that our father's name?"


	11. Chapter Ten: Confrontation and Confessions

"Granger!"

Hermione Granger spun around to meet a very angry professor. "Severus Snape, is something wrong?"

"Is it just a coincidence that Potter's children were fathered by another 'Sev', Miss Ganger? Or are they my children?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"I overheard you speaking with Potter's boys. I also happened to hear him call one of them James Severin. Is it just me, or does my name happen to slither it's way into each conversation?"

"Severus, just leave it. They're Harry's kids."

Wearing a deathly scowl, Severus replied, "I can tell that they're mine. I did not notice in class, but it's perfectly clear now."

"You think you know what you're talking about? You have not seen Harry in twelve years, so explain Aylena."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and after a moment, told him, "I'm waiting."

"Aylena. Similar to the name Eileen, is it not? My mother's name. Besides, she looks exactly like me! Potter probably used an impregnation potion, am I right?"

Hermione felt herself feeling belittled and intimidated under the Potions Master's stare, and considered backing away; however, she knew that Severus would probably draw his wand at any point that she tried to get away. Quickly, she cast a glance out the window, where she saw twins outside, walking around with their toddling little sister. Noticing this, Severus turned to look out the window as well, scanning the children. There was no denying the resemblance; the boys carried his look all except for their emerald eyes, glasses and noses; Aylena, on the other hand, was an exact copy of himself all except for the nose.

Turning back to Hermione, he asked, "Will you admit willingly that they are my children or will I require Veritaserum?"

"I really think you should speak with Harry."

"I am incapable of this at the moment, as he is off watching werewolf offspring come to life. Now tell me!"

"Okay, fine! They're your's! But so you know, I didn't know either until just the other day. The only people who have seen him in the bast twelve years are Remus, Tonks and Poppy!"

"You mean to say that everyone had been searching for him and all this time, Poppy knew?"

"Who else would deliver his babies and keep it confidential?"

"She should have told me..." he murmured, more to himself than to anyone else. "He should have told me!"

"Then wait and talk to him. But until then, I think he'd want you to stay away from them."

"They are my children, I deserve to see them. I deserve to know them!"

"You don't deserve anything! You didn't love him and pushed him away, you lost all rights to those children!"

"I did love him!"

Within an instant, Hermione was sure that she had gone too far with the previous statement. The Potions Master's mask fell completely; she could see the hurt within his eyes, the strain within his face.His eyes closed, and as he let out a breath, Hermione could tell that he was having an inner battle. Memories flew through his mind, as emotions flushed through his entire being while he attempted to keep himself stabilized. Opening his eyes, Severus noticed the concerned look on the young professor's face, and looked away.

"I still do love him. I never stopped."


	12. Chapter Eleven: Fair Warning

"Wow, she's so beautiful."

"Another girl, Harry. I've got another baby girl."

Harry smiled and watched as Remus cooed to his new baby. He remembered feeling the same way each time he had a child. A glance was cast toward the bed, where Tonks appeared to be asleep, although not exhausted because her morphing abilities helped her to give birth. The feelings of both Tonks and Remus, the mother and the father, were apparent to Harry, as he had always been both to his children. This new baby, Harry decided, looked more like Remus, just as Timothy had.

"Did you two name her yet?" he asked, turning back to the new father.

"Charlotte Inanna Lupin."

"Timothy, Amanda and Charlotte. It fits."

Suddenly, a female voice asked, "May I have my baby back please?"

Harry and Remus turned to see that Tonks had awaken. "Of course," Remus replied, handing his baby daughter to his fiancée.

"Come, Harry. Let's have some tea in the waiting room."

Harry nodded, and he and Remus waved to Tonks as they left the room. The halls of St. Mungo's were nearly deserted, and for this, Harry was thankful. He was not interested in any interviews, or any stares, as he tried to readjust to life in the wizarding world. Upon reaching the waiting room, both the men were surprised to see Hermione sitting on one of the couches, drinking a cup of tea/

"Remus, it's good to see you! How are Tonks and the baby?"

"Doing wonderfully. It's a baby girl, Charlotte Inanna."

"Beautiful name. Who does she resemble more?"

Harry pointed to the man beside him and replied, "Dear ol' dad."

"Aww, how cute. Anyway, Harry, I've been tp see your kids a few times. They are like angels with their sister."

"Angels? I suppose there's a first time for everything."

After giving a small laugh, Hermione's face became very serious. "Harry," she began, "I also ran into Severus."

"And...?"

"He knows."

Harry paled instantly, sputtering out, "H-h-he k-knows?"

"I thought I should warn you."

"How did he even find out?"

"Nobody could look at your boys and not realize it! Plus...and I'm so sorry for this, Harry...but he confronted me, and I had no choice but to tell him."

"It's okay, Hermione. I don't blame you. If not you, someone else would have said something."

"Thanks, but what do you plan to do?"

"Deny it as long as possible."

Snatching his cloak, he wondered how long he could even possibly deny it. Turning, he gave Remus a quick hug, and then motioned for Hermione to grab some floo powder. She disappeared moments later into the green flames of the fireplace, Harry following her within seconds. As soon as they reached Hogwarts, in Hermione's office, Harry began to stalk off; unsure if he was more scared or annoyed.

When he was out of sight, Hermione sighed, and whispered, "He still loves you, Harry."


	13. Chapter Twelve: Caught

"Shush, Sirius! We'll be heard!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "James! We're under an invisibility cloak! Nobody will even think to listen."

"That's not true, dad always did."

"Dad also knew about the cloak, you dunderhead!"

"Why are we even doing this again?"

"I don't know, it was your idea."

"Oh yeah, to get ingredients from Professor Snape's office to brew a heritage potion," James replied as, again, Sirius rolled his eyes; this time at his brother's forgetfulness rather than his bossiness.

After hearing Hermione's slip up about their father's name, the twins decided to brew a potion in order to discover who this 'Sev' was. This also required using ingredients that students were not required to have, so they had to break into their professor's personal stores. There were no reluctancy to do this, as it gave the boys the opportunity to wander around under the invisibility cloak that they ahd inherited from their dad. Moonlight shone all over the corridor walls, but soon became minimal and then none as they approached the dungeons. Quickening their pace, the twins soon enough reached the Potions Master's office.

James pulled out his wand and muttered, "Alohomora."

"It won't open" Sirius stated while pushing on the door. "Maybe you said the incantation wrong."

"I know I said it right. Maybe you didn't push on the door hard enough!"

"I pushed bloody well hard!"

"Maybe it's warded, then."

"Do you think maybe this has happened before?"

"We'll ask dad, sometime. If anyone would know about it, he would. Right now, let's just focus."

"Are we old enough to try dewarding spells?"

"Do you even know any?" Sirius shook his head at the question, and this time, James rolled his eyes.

Sirius, having always been the more aggresive and easily angered twin in the only known difference between them, began pouding on the door and shoving against it. Sighing at his brother's failure, James grabbed Sirius around the waist, attempting to restrain him. Not even daring to care about how much noise he was making, Sirius refused to give up.

"Siri! You're going to get us caught!"

"No...I...won't!" Sirius strained out, throwing a punch at the door between each word.

"Someone will hear you!"

Just as Sirius stopped to take a breath, the door swung open. Realizing that it was their professor standing before them, seeing angry and smelling of firewhiskey, they froze. Looking around, one could tell that he was irritated, and having noticed that, the boys took light steps backwards. Severus, as if he were able to see the boys, began to move forward slowly. Backing up again the dungeon wall, the twins closed their eyes and waited for the kill.

"Who's out here?" Severus bellowed, voice echoing. "I know someone is there!"

James moved to step away, but as he did so, he managed to catch his foot on the bottom of the invisibility cloak. Falling forward, the cloak managed to take his brother down with him, creating a smacking sound and a groan of pain from Sirius. The Potions Master had heard this, and fixed his eyes on the empty spot on the floor where the noise had come from. Reaching out a hand, he could feel a thin material, so he grabbed onto it and pulled. The murderous look on the professor's face as he stared at the boys caused them to scream, and decide whether it was wrong of them to have not yet written a will.

"Potter and Potter. What a surprise."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Prying and Personal

"What, praytell, were you trying to do?"

"It was...uh...an...accident?" Sirius claimed, a pleading look on his face.

"I doubt. My suspiscion is that you were attempting to break into my office. Am I right?"

James gulped, "N-no!"

"Do not lie to me! Will I have to administer Veritaserum?"

"It's not like it will make a difference," came James' sing-song voice.

"And why is that, Mr. Potter?"

Sirius smirked, "Because we have invented an anti-Veritaserum, or anti-truth serum -"

"- and we carry it everywhere with us, just in case," James finished.

"Interesting...and where would two eleven year old Potters," Severus spat as he mentioned the name, "Acquire this skill?"

"One, we did this when we were nine, and two, we honestly have no idea."

"Really? Well then, who educated you in the art of potions?"

"Nobody."

Sirius shrugged, "I guess you could say we taught ourselves."

"Is that so?"

"It just comes naturally. Handy, that is."

"I believe it would be. Now, Potters, will you answer my original question?"

James sighed, "We wanted to brew a heritage potion."

"And let me guess, you needed to take some ingredients from my personal stores? Why, Mr. Potter, would you even need to brew a heritage potion?"

Severus knew very well of the answer, but he was not going to give up the chance to interrogate the boys.

"We wanted to know who our father was."

"Is Gryffindor's 'golden boy' not your father?"

"No, you dolt! Our other father!" Sirius huffed out, becoming agitated.

Severus' face went quickly from a curiously angered to furious. The boys clearly noticed this, as Sirius' angry face disappeared, and he stepped back a touch. He really hadn't intended on behaving that way toward his professor, but Sirius had very little self-control, which was slightly less than James. Moving forward, Severus observed the changing faces on the boy who'd yelled at him. Realizing what he was doing, to his own son nonetheless, Severus stopped.

"Mr. Potter, you will watch your tone, and think twice before talking back to a professor. That will be thirty points from Gryffindor!"

"What?" Sirius' mouth gaped open.

James scowled, "That's not fair!"

"I believe it is perfectly fair, considering that you not only insulted me, but also attempted to break into my personal potion stores."

"You know, our dad's right; you are a git!"

"And how do you think your father would react to the way you have been behaving?"

"He never bothered to know us, so I don't think he'd care!" James spat.

"I'm sure that he would be very disappointed in you. Very disappointed, indeed."


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Fears

"Dad, can we ask you a favour?"

Harry smiled at his boys, "What is it?"

"We need you to get us some ingredients for a heritage potion," James explained.

"Oh no...he told you, didn't he?"

"What?"

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "Who told us what?"

"Damn Slytherin," Harry mumbled before looking into the confused faces of his sons. Instantly, he believed that the confusion he saw was a cover up so that they could keep it all a secret; looking into their eyes, he could tell that his sons were genuinely wondering what was going on. It was then that Harry became truly scared; he knew that now, he would have to tell them the truth, and this caused him to shiver. Beginning to sweat, he took a deep breath.

"Jamie, Siri, I think it's time I told you both the truth."

"The truth?"

"Your...father -" Harry found himself being cut off by a faint cry coming from his daughter's room. "Um...I suppose I'll have to tell you later, now I've got to tend to your sister."

Noticing the boys' scowls as he walked away down the hall, Harry attempted to give them a faint smile before turning around. As he reached the nursery, he picked up his crying daughter from her crib, and began to rock her slowly on his shoulder. Also rubbing her back, he exited the room, making his way toward the main room. Upon noticing that James and Sirius had left, Harry decided that it may be a good idea to take Aylena for a walk while trying to calm her down.

It was a cool Saturday morning, as autumn was closely approaching, so Harry decided to wrap his child up in a small wool blanket before leaving his quarters. Seeing as it was a weekend and still an early hour, most students were still asleep. The twins were a special case, they had always been early risers in order to have fun or disobey their dad's rules before he awoke. Outside, a light breeze hit the two Potters, and Harry held his daughter closer to him as she was slowly beginning to calm down. He could not help but smile at her just then.

"Harry!"

He then turned his head to see Hermione smiling at him, and asked her, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Must I remind you of who forced who out of bed in all our years at Hogwarts? I may as well ask you the same question."

"The boys woke me. 'Mione, they want to brew a heritage potion."

"But...they don't have access to the proper materials, do they?"

"No," Harry replied, shaking his head, "But I'm afraid that they may ask Sev. If he knows of their true parentage, what's going to stop him from allowing them to brew the potion?"

"Harry, I think Severus has a little more sense than that. He would ask you about it first."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because," she sighed, "He still loves you."

"If that's true, then why did he push me away?"

"I don't know! Ask him!"

Harry sat himself down beside the lake, seating Aylena in his lap. Sitting beside him, Hermione spoke softly, "You'll have to talk to him sooner or later."

"I know. I just fear it will be sooner, and I'm not prepared for that."

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's got to happen before it's too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all who were wondering about James' statement about his father in the previous chapter, he is referring to his unknown father. The twins had always called Harry 'dad', and their unknown parent was always referred to as 'father'. When Severus made the statement, "And how do you think your father would react to the way you have been behaving?" he was speaking about himself, and at the end, he is pretty much telling them that he's disappointed, but without mentioning that he is their father.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Extent of Truth

"Before you go, class, remember one thing."

First year students who were shuffling to leave the classroom stopped to face their professor, who told them with a grin on his face, "Do your theory homework. We are moving onto incantations and spells next week, and without having done the theory, I'm sure you won't understand the spell work. Have a nice day."

The students continued out of the room, and Harry smiled when he noticed the raven-haired twins walk up to his desk.

"Sirius, James? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Dad, Jamie and I want the truth."

Harry froze, "The truth?"

"Yes, dad," James replied. "Tell us about our father."

Taking a deep breath, Harry held his head low and stood from the chair he was sitting in. Not even daring to look at either of his sons, he turned, and walked up the stairs in the back of his classroom. The boys followed him, and upon entering their dad's office, each took a seat. Harry was already seated behind his desk, breathing in a nervous fashion. His head hung low as he thought of how he might begin this conversation.

"Boys," he began, "I never thought when you were born that this is where we would be today; sitting here, and speaking of this. I expected that we would be back in Godric's Hollow, engaged in a duel for lessons, or flying laps around the house. Even when you were born, I never envisioned your father being part of our family."

"Why?" Sirus asked.

"Because he never knew about you. He left me before I even knew about you, and when I discovered I was pregnant, I did not think it was a good idea to return. He would not have appreciated me making claims, however truthful they may have been."

"You speak of him in a past tense," James stated. "Why? Is he dead?"

"No, he is very much alive. It's just that he's a part of my past. I will warn you, though...although a very brave man, a spy during the dark times, your father was not the general good man. He spent seven years trying to break me down, and I expect that the night of your conception was just a little more of that."

"Did you go to Hogwarts together?" Sirius inquired.

"I guess you could say we did. He was my professor."

"Really? Does he still teach? Is he still here?"

"That is something I will not tell you. I would rather not having you approaching every professor within the school, or mailing off to every past professor by owl. I am aware of your capabilities, and I will not allow it."

James groaned, "But dad! We want to know our father!"

"He, on the other hand, will most likely not want to know you."

"Look, boys, I know how much you want to know your father; I grew up without knowing either of my parents, I understand more than anybody how you feel. The truth is, I just don't want you to know your father. I don't want you to get hurt."

Standing up, Sirius smirked at him. "You already hurt us."

He turned around and opened the door, James standing to follow. The door slammed closed as the boys stalked out, and groaning, Harry lowered his head into his hands. He really hated keeping this from his boys, but he felt there was no other choice. Meanwhile, as the twins left the classroom, they stopped and turned to face each other.

"You know what we have to do, right?"

"No question. We must brew that heritage potion."


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Confliction

"Professor Snape?"

Severus marked a giant 'T' on the paper he was grading and looked up to see who'd just entered his office. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"Sir, would you allow us to brew a heritage potion?"

"What makes you believe I would allow that?"

James raised his eyebrows, "Maybe because our dad said no? I mean...we know how much you hate him..."

"Absolutely not. As much I admire your determination, I am not inclined to allow you to brew that potion."

"Why not?" Sirius cried, stomping his foot.

"That is none of your business!"

"Well, I think it is!"

"Sirius, calm down, it's not our business," James whispered.

Severus smirked, "Listen to your brother, Potter. At least one of you has some sense."

"Shut up!"

"Sirius, please! We don't need any more trouble!" James pushed.

Sirius growled, "This isn't fair! You're taking his side?"

"I'm not. We can still find a way to brew the potion...without his permission."

"Well, Mr. Potter," Severus began, "Maybe you don't have any sense after all."

"Look, could you just let us do this? We want to know who our other father is, that's all! Our dad refuses to tell us, this is the only way we can find out. This is all we ask, give us as many detentions as you'd like," James was explained, earning a glare from Sirius at the last remark, "But just let us brew the potion. Please?"

"It is not within my rights to allow it. If you believe you can find the ingredients elsewhere, then go ahead."

"Damnit, Snape!" Sirius' face became red with anger, "We can't! You are -"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter! Now come, we are going to speak to your 'daddy' about this!"

Grabbing onto each boy's robes, Severus pulled them toward the doorway, out of his office, and down the corridor. Students stared as they saw the Potion's Master dragging along the Potter twins up flights of stairs from the dungeons, but no one was surprised; the hatred of the professor toward Harry Potter and family was not unheard of. Severus continued to drag the twins right into another classroom, and up the stairs in the back. Banging on a door, he let the boys go.

As soon as the door swung open, Severus sneered, "Look what I found, Potter!"

"Sev, what is..." Harry trailed off as he saw the faces of the people before him, Severus of anger and the twins of shock, at the name he'd used. "Siri, Jamie, wait outside a moment."

Leaving the boys in spot, Severus stepped inside Harry's office, and shut the door. "You refused to tell them?"

"Look, Sev -"

"You lost the right to use that name when you kept my children from me!"

"You lost the right to your children when you left me!"

In that instant, Harry felt Severus' lips upon his. The familiar taste brought him in a daze; such warmth, so dearly missed.

Pulling away, Severus hissed, "I never wanted to."


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Wondering

"When were you planning to tell us that Professor Snape is our father?"

Harry placed his half-asleep daughter into her crib and turned to face the two terrors who had been following him around all day. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he replied.

"Dad, we heard you call him Sev -"

"- which was what Hermione called our father -"

"- when she met us and Aylena."

Heading back toward the main room of his quarters, Harry sighed, "Okay, you two. I should have known that you'd figure it out. Professor Severus Snape is indeed your father."

"But he's so...cruel."

James nodded, "Have you seen the way he treats us?"

"I'd hate to see the way he'd treat you if he didn't know," Harry muttered to himself.

"Wait...what? He knows?"

"I thought you said he didn't know about us!"

Shaking his head ever slightly and sitting in a nearby chair, Harry told them, "He never did until much recently."

Sirius' face then lit up, "I just realized something! Dad and Snape were in dad's office for a while...alone!"

"Yeah, dad...what happened in there?" James asked, a sly smile upon his lips.

"Boys, nothing happened, and nothing will happen. Just drop it."

"Come on...we know -"

"- that something happened!"

"We were listening at the door, you know!"

Harry blushed slightly, and let out a nervous laugh. "You know, you boys are acting like teenage girls. I await Aylena's teenage years. Hopefully she'll be better behaved than you."

"Dad, don't change the subject to Aylena," Sirius whined, "It gets awfully annoying."

"Yeah," James agreed, "It's not like Aylena is the one you kissed!"

Gaping, Harry stared at his sons, the both of them grinning devilishly. "We did not kiss."

"If you say so, but we'd really appreciate the truth."

Knowing smiles sat upon the boys' faces as they took their leave from their dad's quarters. Grandsons to a marauder and godsons to another, the boys wondered how Harry could be oblivious and attempt to keep this from them. The twins came to a conclusion; if their dad wasn't going to say a thing, then they must ask their father. Checking his watch, James could see that the time was already close to curfew, so the boys ran off in a hurry, robes flying behind them as they did. As they reached the dungeons, each shivered before slowing their pace.

Coming to the door of the Potions Master's office, they noticed that the door was already slightly ajar. Peeking his head inside, James asked softly, "Professor Snape?"

There was no answer. Walking inside slowly, the boys looked around.

"Sir? Are you here?"

"Turn around, Potters," came a cold voice behind them.

Spinning around, Sirius cried in shock, "Professor!"

"Now, Potters, I do not have all day. To what do I owe this little...visit?"


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Bravery and Truths

"I assure you, Potters, that if you have no reason to be here then -"

"We have first names, you know!"

Severus stared at the boy who'd yelled at him. The huffing glare he was recieving had strongly reminded Severus of his very own, and he wondered how he hadn't been able to notice this resemblance upon his first meeting with the boys. Both boys, identical as they were, resembled their father much more than their dad, but it was all hidden behind each a pair of glasses; Severus wondered whether the twins even noticed all of this. Deciding not to take the chance, he scowled at the boy.

"You will not speak that way toward your professor!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. We've been through this already."

"I would insist that you change your tone. Are you choosing to disrespect your professor?"

"No," James began, "He's choosing to disrespect his father!"

In that instant, Severus froze completely. There was no doubt about it now, the boys knew the truth. It was obvious that this must have been a more recent discovery, as the twins had only come the previous day asking to brew a heritage potions, stating that they had no idea of the identity of their father. Looking into the eyes of the two boys, he saw more than anger there, another emotion flashing through. Severus knew this act well; the boys were acting angered, but inside, all that flowed through them was hurt.

Trying to keep his composure, Severus hissed, "It does not make a difference whether I am your professor or...something else. You should still show me some respect."

"Show me respect first!"

Severus glared at Sirius, growling, "Of all the things I could do to you for speaking to me in such a manner, I would consider this close enough to respect."

"Of all the things you could do to us?" James queried. "You would do such things to your sons?"

"You haven't an idea what 'such things' are, but indeed I would."

"Would you use an Unforgivable on us?"

His gaze not moving and mask not faltering, Severus replied, "No, I would not. Although, it is no secret how menacing I can be should I ever choose to perform one."

The boys shuddered slightly, but Sirius smirked at his father. "Show me."

"You are an eleven year old child. You should not even be aware of Unforgivable curses! I refuse. Absolutely not."

"Prove to me that we have reason to fear you!"

"I will do no such thing."

James then snickered, "Aww, Siri, look at that. He doesn't want to hurt us!"

"I merely refuse to curse you with an Unforgivable curse, that does not mean I lack the will to harm you. Would you like to be hit by a curse that, if it doesn't kill you, would haunt you for the rest of your life?"

"Do it, Snape! Curse me! Send me into insanity! I dare you!" Sirius chanted, waving his arms.

"You imbecilic child, do not speak so absurdly."

"Afraid you might hurt me? Look who I had for parents! You chould never hurt me, not even if you tried!"

"I could, and if you do not leave me be, I very well might."

"Good! Do it!"

James then nodded and joined in, "Come on, Snape. Try it! Are you afraid you might hurt us? Curse us, hex us, jinx us...prove your malice! Do that, and we will leave you alone."

Letting the mask down and heaving a sigh, Severus shook his head, "No, you're right. I wouldn't hurt you."


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Overheard

"Harry, you can't continue doing this!"

"Doing what?"

"Avoiding him! You're acting like a child! You need to talk to him about this."

"'Mione, calm down. We talked, he knows."

A confused look upon her face, Hermione asked, "Then why are you still avoiding him?"

"He kissed me," Harry mumbled. "What if he hurts me again? I wouldn't be able to handle it. What about the boys? They wouldn't handle it well, either. What if this is some kind of game? How can I trust him?"

"Woah, Harry, breathe. Look, I know he loves you. I'm sure this is all legitimate."

"How can you be sure?"

"I have been teaching here for nine years now. The look in his eyes every time someone would mention your name...it was enough. Each year, on the day in which he tossed you out, he drinks himself to sleep; miserable, it is."

"If it had hurt him so much, why did he even end it in the first place?"

"I don't know, Harry! That is something you would ask him. Did you ever think that he might have been scared?"

"Scared? Of what?"

"Have you ever heard of him loving anyone before? He was probably hurt in the past, and was afraid to love again."

"I wish he hadn't pushed me away."

"Then let him back into your life!" Hermione pleaded. "He wants to be part of your life, and the boys'. I mean, even right now, he's down in his office with them -"

"What? But it's after curfew!"

"Harry, it's not like you weren't out every night after curfew."

"Yes, but look what I was always getting into!"

"Harry," Hermione began when she noticed her best friend stand and bound for the door, "I'm sure they're fine, Severus is with them."

Nothing Hermione would say could possibly stop Harry from retrieving his sons, and returning them to Gryffindor tower. He remembered his days at Hogwarts, and everything that always happened when he roamed at night, whether it be a fight between he and a Slytherin, or getting caught and having points deducted. Even though the dark times were far over, he couldn't help but worry about the boys. Completely disregarding the fact that Severus was with them, Harry found himself dashing down toward the dungeons. In all the years he spent at Hogwarts, he had never imagined himself escorting students back to their dorms after curfew. As he reached the Potions Master's office, he found himself stopping, and listened to the voices he heard inside. Anger boiled up inside him; but that quickly subsided when he heard a statement told by a deep voice.

"No, you're right. I wouldn't hurt you."

Hearing this, Harry moved slightly closer to the opening between the door and the wall, just in time to hear one of his twins asking, "Did you love our dad?"

There was a pause, before a sigh was heard, and, "Yes, I did. I loved your dad very much. I just...threw away the chance to show him."

Harry felt his heart jump into his throat; Hermione was right, Severus did love him.

"Professor, what about us?"

"I haven't been given the chance to properly care for you, therefore, I am not sure what I am truly feeling; although, I can tell you that I have grown a strong attachment to the both of you, if it is not so evident."

"We understand. It's the same feeling for us...father."


	21. Chapter Twenty: Threats and Discoveries

"Don't move, you filthy half-breed!"

Feeling the tip of a wand poke into his back, Remus froze in spot. The hoarse voice which had commanded him seemed distantly familiar, although not entirely recognizable; but with the worry of his family on his mind, he was barely able to guess at it. A hand gripped onto his shoulder and slowly turned him around. Moments later, Remus found himself coming face-to-face with a pale, rugged, murderous-looking blonde.

"Draco Malfoy," he whispered, "I thought you were in Azkaban."

"As your dead friend once proved, it is not entirely impossible to escape."

"Why are you here?" Remus growled.

"I have a plan, you see, and I need your help. I plan to rise to a new power. I need revenge; revenge against those who murdered my family during the war, and revenge against the one who murdered the Dark Lord."

"You plan to be the new Voldemort?"

"Yes, except I will be much more powerful as well as effective."

"Are you out of your mind?"

Draco laughed maniacally, "Of course I am! This plan would never work for one with an entirely sane mind."

"Why are you here? Why am I of any help to you?"

"I want Harry Potter, and I know that you will know where to find him."

"Do you at all read the Daily Prophet?"

"As if I have time for such rubbish."

"Get out of my home, Malfoy!"

"You will take me to Potter before I go anywhere," Draco demanded with a slight sneer.

Silently, Remus cursed at himself; he was being held hostage by a maniacal man who was less than half his age, someone who had been in Azkaban for twelve years. There was no sign of Tonks of Charlotte anywhere, and although he was sure that Tonks had the sense to keep herself safe or hidden, Remus couldn't help but worry. He let a calm expression cover up his face, hiding his fear, and this seemed to provoke the other man. Beginning to breath in a slightly heavier fashion, Remus quickly attempted to keep himself cool, hoping not to draw attention to himself too much.

"You're not going anywhere, Lupin, until you deliver me to Potter!"

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"Would you be prepared to give your life for his secrecy?"

"He has been prepared to give his life for me in less, so I would be more than willing."

This act of loyalty and bravey seemed to further anger Draco. Menacingly, he spat, "During the war, I lost my freedom because of him! I lost everyone I ever cared about; my mother, my father...my master...and my friends. My godfather even deserted me!"

"Your friends and family were Death Eaters, and I hardly believe that they as well as your 'master' did not get what they deserve," Remus told him. "Your godfather chose to do the right thing."

"My godfather was a traitor!"

"It would be preferrable of him to be a traitor to you than a loyal murderer."

"Shut up! Now bring me to bloody Potter before I get...persuasive!" Draco demanded, holding his wand to Remus' face.

Before Remus could open his mouth to say anything, a small grey owl flew in through his kitchen window. Draco had immediately snatched the envelope from the bird, tore it open, and read through the enclosed letter.

"So that's it. Potter's at Hogwarts."


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Suspicious Worry

"James! Sirius! Where's your dad?"

The twins looked up from their baby sister to the fireplace, where Nymphadora Tonks had appeared out of green flames, carrying an infant in her arms. "He's supervising detention," Sirius told her.

"Where is this detention taking place?"

"In his classroom; the Defense classroom."

"Thanks," Tonks replied hurriedly, quickly removing herself from Harry's quarters.

Turning to his brother, James stated, "That was strange."

"I wonder what's going on."

Nodding to show his agreement, James stood and made his way toward the exit of the room. Sirius picked up Aylena, whom the boys had been babysitting, and followed his brother out into the corridor. Many students were roaming the halls, seeing as it was barely late yet, and many confused looks were shot toward the two eleven year olds with the baby. The boys kept a slow and steady pace, until they noticed Timothy and Amanda Lupin running their way; Timothy carrying the infant which Tonks had brought in with her. Sirius shuffled Aylena a smidge, and looked into the horrified faces of his cousins.

"What's going on? And...why do you have Charlotte?"

Timothy shrugged but his facial expression betrayed his actions, "I have no idea, really. Mum handed her to me and ran away, looking for your dad."

"She asked us about him, too."

James nodded, "And she seemed really worried."

"Maybe we should write to dad?" Amanda asked, biting her lip while looking at her brother.

"Good idea. He would probably like to know what's going on."

"Okay, then. Who should do it?"

"I'll do it," Timothy offered, glancing quickly from Amanda to his infant sister, and then to the elder girl again. "I'll head off to write to dad, and you three find mum and Uncle Harry. Got it?"

Amanda nodded, and as her brother ran away, she turned to the twins and asked, "So where is Uncle Harry?"

"He should be in his classroom."

At that, the three first years began to run down the corridor. They were on the complete other side of the school, and had a desperate desire to get to their destination before it was too late; granted, they had no idea what 'it' even was. From being shaken, Aylena began to give small whimpers, which graduated quickly into small wails, and Sirius began muttering to her in attempt to calm her down. Much to his dismay, the fifteen month old had failed to calm down. Slowing down slightly, he lost pace with his brother and cousin, but Sirius made sure to stay as close to them as possible without upsetting his sister further. This entire run was soon cut short, as James absentmindedly ran into a larger person.

"Watch where you are going or that will be..." the angry voice trailed off as he realized who stood before him. "Potters...and Miss Lupin...what exactly is your hurry?"

"We were going to see our dad."

"And this visit is much to important for either of you to even tend to a screaming child?"

"Professor Snape," Amanda began, "Sirius tried his best to calm her. The reason we were hurrying is because my mum arrived, seeming worried, and we only wanted to know what's going on. She asked to see Uncle Harry...I mean, Professor Potter...and frankly, we're scared!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Sirius nodded, "It's urgent! You have to let us go to him. Do the fatherly thing...don't be a Professor...let us run, it's serious!"

"Very well. Hand me Aylena, I shall take her while you find the elder Potter."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Missing

"Harry! Thank goodness, I found you!"

Looking up from the essay he was reading, Harry saw Tonks in the doorway to his classroom. Remember that he was supervising a detention, his gaze landed upon a third year edhead boy who was writing lines. "Mr. Weasley, you may go now."

The boy quickly picked up his papers and stumbled out the door, Tonks eyeing him curiously, wondering what he had done in the first place. Noticing this, Harry smiled sheepishly, "He was caught distributing some of his father's...sweets."

"Harry, we need your help! Remus is being held hostage!"

Harry quickly stood, slamming his hands down on his desk, "What?"

"Draco Malfoy escaped from Azkaban! He's looking for you!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I was feeding Charlotte and I heard him and Remus downstairs. He's insane, Harry!"

"Where is Charlotte?"

"I gave her to Timothy on my way down here."

"What do you suppose we should do?"

"Contact Moody, speak with Dumbledore...maybe Snape and Hermione, too. We'll have to hurry, though."

"Then I suppose we'll need someone to watch the little ones. Maybe Severus could do that..."

Tanks shook her head and glared at Harry, "We need him for this. Plus...you trust him with two infants?"

"Actually, yes...but we'll have this conversation later."

With a nod from Tonks, Harry made his way toward the door. Just as he stepped outside his classroom, he came face to face with Severus Snape, who happened to be carrying his baby daughter. "Sev...I didn't expect to see you...with Aylena."

"Are the boys here?"

"No...it's just Tonks and me. Why?"

"The two of them as Miss Lupin were just on their way here, however, I'd expect them to have arrived by now."

"Oh no!" Tonks gasped, speaking in a barely audible whisper, "What if he has them?"

Harry snapped his head toward her, "He wouldn't have known to come here...would he?"

"He's taking hostages, so anything is possible."

Severus glowered on them, "And who, exactly, are we speaking of?"

"Draco Malfoy! He's escaped, and he's after Harry!"

"How...?"

"Nevermind that! Where did you see the boys?"

"In the charms corridor."

In an instant, Harry was dashing off. Severus and Tonks followed behind in a slower pace, although nobody was moving for long, as Harry had halted only just around the corner. Staring ahead over Harry's shoulder, Tonks let out a terrified gasp; the body of her eleven year old daughter was sprawled out on the corridor floor. Kneeling down beside the girl, Harry checked for a pulse. A slight beating was found within the girl's wrist. Muttering a few spells over her body first, Harry stood up and faced the other two, a look of relief present on his face.

"She's only been stunned."

Stepping forward, Severus pulled out hid wand and murmured, _"Enervate,"_ which caused Amanda's eyes to spring open.

"Professor! You have to help! Mum...Uncle Harry...some guy cornered us...he abducted James and Sirius!"


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Findings

"You must be Severus Snape's children, am I right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You would be blind not to see the resemblence. Although, I do not remember Severus ever having a mate..."

"Just who the bloody hell are you?"

"Draco Malfoy," came the reply, a twisted grin accompanying the words, "And you?"

"James Potter -"

"- and Sirius Potter."

"Potters? Well, this is even better. I suppose my revenge on Snape can wait, seeing as I've now got leverage to lure in Potter."

James choked, "Revenge? Leverage?"

"Yes. You see, twelve years ago, I was imprisoned in Azkaban, my master and my family murdered. I must take back what's mine...even if I cannot obtain a deceased soul, I may as well avenge them. My targets? Severus, my traitorous godfather; Granger, who informed the Ministry of me, thus sending me to Azkaban; and Potter, who murdered the Dark Lord."

"You're a monster!" Sirius growled.

"And you're a Potter. See how well that works?"

Desperately, Sirius had the urge to attack the man, but he had all sense to realize that such a rash action may just result in murder; not only because the man imposed a threat, but also because he had spent many years in Azkaban, letting his brain drift away. Standing back with James, the anger was still clear on Sirius' face. Draco advanced on the two, his wand drawn, and an insane smile painting his face. The anger drained from Sirius' face and was replaced with fear, although the malice was still present within his eyes. Both twins paled as Draco continued to move forward, and this made him laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you...yet."

Regaining some of his bravery, Sirius spat, "What's stopping you?"

"With you dead, Potter will not hesitate before killing me."

"That's a good thing, maybe you should kill me."

James' eyes widended, "Sirius, don't! He's not father!"

"That's right," a voice spoke from the doorway of the small room, "Unlike myself, he will kill you if you ask him to."

Draco turned around. "Severus," he sneered, "How wonderful to see you."

"Do not provoke me, Draco. This is not a social meeting."

"Of course not. However, we do have guests."

Moving slightly away from the boys, Draco sent the other man a thoughtful look. "Two Potters, yet they resemble you in so many ways. Strange...isn't it, Severus?"

"Your definition of strange? I do not see the point to your question, as my presence here should be enough."

"How did you even manage to find me?"

"A reliable source. As well, I know a fair bit about you. Now, what did you do with Lupin?"

"He's alive, if that is what you care to know."

"Let the boys go."

"Potter's boys? You mean the twin Potters who look mysteriously like one Severus Snape? Tell me, traitor, what kind of game is this? To whom do they belong? You or Potter?"

"Both," came a voice behind Severus. "They belong to both of us."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Unfair Duelling

"Harry Potter! Just the man I wished to see!"

"Stuff it, Malfoy, and release my sons."

"Your sons? Ah yes...your's and Severus' sons...may I inquire how it happened?"

Scowling, Severus replied, "You may not."

"Pity. Oh well. This will be so much easier than I had planned; having you both in the palm of my hands!"

"Not exactly," Harry argued. "This would be far from easy."

"Why is that?"

"You expect me to tell you?"

The boys snickered to accompany their dad's playful smile, and their father's smirk. Harry knew full well what he was doing, and although Severus was slightly confused, he never let it show. The boys had the most thoughtful looks on their faces, as if they were thinking extremely hard, and as Draco spun around to check on them, both twins sighed in defeat. Turning back, Draco held up his wand, a malicious smile upon his face. Harry as well drew his wand, and looked straight into the insane man's eyes.

"You must be prepared to duel, eh, Malfoy?"

"I think the question should be whether or not you are prepared."

"Believe me, I am."

"Okay then," Draco began, pointing his wand at Harry, _"Crucio!"_

_"Protege!"_

Harry managed to block the curse, smirking to his opponent and gaining applause from his sons.

"What happened to fair, Malfoy?"

"You never mentioned the word fair, nor did I."

"No, I don't suppose we did. Continue?"

As Draco readied himself, James called out, "Dad, wait!"

"You really should take a strengthening potion!" Sirius yelled, holding forth a vial of purple liquid.

"Strengthening potion?" Draco asked, snatching the vial violently. "Trying to cheat, are you, Potter?"

A look of horror fell upon the young boy's face, "You can't have that!"

"Try me."

Uncorking the vial, Draco downed the potion, making sure to have gotten every last drop. Letting out a breath first, he turned to shoot a malicious grin at his opponent. In behind, the boys wore twin looks of worry, and watched intently as the crazy man lifted his wand. Harry held up his as well, determination present in his eyes. Very briefly, he was reminded of the duelling club in his second year; being paired off with Draco, and Severus watching alongside. Moving forward slowly, Harry concentrating expression quickly changing into a smile.

"Severus is on my side this time."

Becoming angered, Draco shouted out, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Within a flash of red light, Draco flew backwards into the stone wall, knocking his head and falling unconscious. Harry ran to his sons, who'd moved out of the way when the older man went flying, and asked, "What was that potion?"

"Special mixture, no name yet. It strips a spell of it's power and sends the caster flying. It only lasts a small while, though."

"That's brilliant!"

"Of course it is," Severus stated, cocking an eyebrow, "What do you expect from...our...sons?"


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Decisions

"Don't worry, Potter. He'll be living in one of Azkaban's solitary cells from here on."

Harry nodded to Alastor Moody, "Good. I could ask for no more."

"Why deny him a dementor's kiss?"

"Because otherwise, I would be no better than he is."

Moody shook his head as he dragged off the blonde man, who happened to be bound with magical restraints to prevent escape. Moments later, Hermione was at his side, holding onto his young daughter. Handing Aylena over to him, she smiled, clearly telling him within her expression that she was proud. Looking down at his little girl, Harry couldn't help but wonder if she would be the same as her father. His mind quickly spun to the Potions Master, and everything he had done over only the past few days. Not only had Severus confessed his love for Harry, but he welcomed the boys into his life, and even attempted to save their lives.

So many emotions swirled through his head as he placed his daughter down on the grass, grabbed her hand, and slowly walked her around the Hogwarts grounds. It was a late hour of the night, but Harry knew that Aylena was wide awake, and decided to make the best of the moment; he also needed the time to think. A cold breeze flew by and Harry picked up his daughter, holding her close in order to keep her warm. As tears welled up in his eyes, a hand was placed on his shoulder, which caused him to turn around.

"Sev..."

"Harry, I think we need to talk."

He nodded, and Severus continued, "I never wanted to leave you. I was afraid of watching you die, as I have watched my entire family in the past. Not long after your departure, however, I began to regret my decision. I became depressed, constantly awaiting your return."

"I'm sorry, Sev."

"Don't be. The fault is entirely mine."

"I wanted the boys to know you. I just...I couldn't..."

"I wish I could have known them, as well. We certainly make beautiful children."

"Yeah," Harry smiled as he spoke, "We definitely do."

Glancing at his baby girl for a moment, he then asked, "Does this mean we should give it another try? Because...I'm not so sure I can...it hurt too much before."

"It hurt for myself as well, Harry. You can trust me with your life."

"After all the times you've saved me, I suppose I can."

"I would like nothing more than to make you happy. It's your decision."

"I want to be with you, Sev...so much...but I don't know what to do anymore!"

By this time, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Severus sighed and took Harry into his arms, rubbing his back slightly as he did so. After a couple minutes of sobbing into the Potions Master's robes, Harry stepped back. Wiping his tears away, all he could do was stare; this side of Severus Snape was only a legend, and even in their past relationship, Harry never witnessed or experienced the rare soft touch from the man. Suddenly, a smile crept up upon his face, and Harry began to chuckle.

"To think, I'm thirty years old, and I'm still crying on your shoulder."

"Best not to make a habit of it, Mr. Potter."

The small grin on Severus' face did not go unnoticed as Harry replied, "Yes, sir."

After a moment of silence, Harry put on a more serious face. "Sev...I've made my decision."

"Have you? May I inquire as to what you have decided?"

"I want you, Sev. I need you into my life. I want you back."

In that instant, before pulling Harry into an extremely passionate and ravishing kiss, Severus whispered, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the end of my story. There will be an epilogue, though, so expect probably only one more update. I have had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope everybody all enjoyed it. Thanks for giving it your time.


	27. Epilogue

"Molly! Arthur! So glad you could make it, it's been so long!"

The large redheaded Molly Weasley smiled, "Too long, it has! And you've grown so beautifully over the years!"

"You better be talking about me being grown up, not about this belly!"

"Oh, you've got a healthy baby there, Harry. It's all part of adulthood."

"I know, I've done this before. I just wish that Sev wouldn't be too stubborn to carry one!"

Stepping aside, Harry let Molly and Arthur Weasley walk away from his fireplace. The house was already alive with joy; people were all over the place, talking and laughing. It had been only a year and a few months since his reunion with Severus, and Harry was glowing in the seventh month of his third pregnancy. The date was the twenty-fourth of December, but the day would not be complete without the Christmas Eve party that had been thrown at Godric's Hollow. Friends and different family figures were scattered about, with children taking quick advantage of the fact that their parents were preoccupied.

"James Severin Potter-Snape!"

"Sirius Remi Potter-Snape!"

Laughing at the false anger between his twin sons, Harry walked along into the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of milk, he felt two long arms wrap themselves around his stretched waist from behind. "Hey Sev," he chuckled, relaxing back into the strong body which supported him.

"How are you and my son fairing? Well, I hope."

"Extremely well. I'm so glad to see everyone again. I had no idea that some of my friends had gotten married, let alone become parents!"

"Yes, well, I do not look forward to teaching Longbottom's offspring anytime in the future."

"I think Matthew will take after Ginny more than Neville."

"Ginevra Weasley was almost as abysmal a potions student as the latter."

"Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't be a qualified healer now, would I?" came a female voice from behind.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, as the two men turned around. He leapt into her arms, "How wonderful to see you!"

Giggling, the redhead let go of him and replied, "I'm glad to see you, too. How are you these days?"

"Well. Sev came to join me here in Godric's Hollow, and we've pretty much had our hands full."

"It seems so," she muttered, glancing down at the protruding belly.

"We have three kids already; one sweet little girl named Aylena, and two twin terrors, James and Sirius."

"You're just asking for trouble with those names," Ginny stated, before continuing in a sing-song voice, "Oh! What's in a name -"

Severus interrupted her singing, "Miss Weasley, enlighten us on your life as of late."

"It's Mrs. Longbottom now, and I know you know that. I am no longer your student, though, so you may call me Ginny; or Ginevra, if it is more to your liking. Anyway, Neville and I live happily in London right now. We're both healers at St. Mungo's, and we have two sons named Matthew and Jason. Matthew is beginning Hogwarts next year, and Jason will follow in a few years' time."

"James and Sirius are in their second year."

"Did you hear about Hermione? She and Viktor are finally marrying! They plan on having kids right away, or so I've heard. It's so sad that Ron had to die all those years ago in battle, I was sure that she would marry him. Do you know what you want to name your new one?"

As Harry shook his head, Ginny replied, "Oh well. I'll be seeing you around, I might as well find my husband now."

Ginny walked away, and Harry turned to face his lover, asking, "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I have. Our son...yes, it will be a boy; I am positive of it...will be called Tobias Ronald Potter-Snape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! The end of my story. I hope you are pleased with the way it has turned out, because I did work really hard on it, writing every second of the day - even when I was supposed to be doing school work! I used the epilogue to explain what happened to some characters. Neville and Ginny got married and had kids, and Hermione became engaged to Viktor Krum. Unfortunately, Ron had died in the final battle back before this story took place, and Severus was understanding in the closeness Harry felt for him, which is why their next child was to bear Ron's name as his second name. In case anyone did not get throughout the story, the mentioned 'Sheldon Weasley' was the son of one of the twins. I suppose that's all I really have to say, so thanks so much for taking the time to read and review over the past few weeks!


End file.
